Super Android 18!
by link008
Summary: A story about the androids, and android 18 must save all the z fighters! Chapter 6 up!
1. In The Begining

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters.  
  
Long ago, there were two androids: android 17 and 18.  
  
They were fierce and...EVIL! (Ok now it takes place in dbgt.)  
  
There were two 17's, and they...FUSED!  
  
And then they killed even more, such as trunks, krillin,  
  
and EVEN shenron!! But then... 18 came along!  
  
They fought and he took her energy!  
  
Then another 18 came along, the first 18 couldn't get up,  
  
then the other 18 fused with her!!!  
  
Then it was an even battle, there was a cloud of smoke,  
  
no one could see who won. Super 17 won!! Super 18 fainted. Goku gave her a senzu bean,  
  
then she got back up and punched super 17,  
  
he shot her with an energy blast. There was another cloud of smoke. Super 18 were almost dead. Vegeta came back!!!  
  
He shot super 17 with an energy blast. There was another  
  
cloud of smoke, and Vegeta made a scratch on super 17.  
  
super 17 chucked Vegeta at goku, then Mr. popo body slammed super 17, then he was flat like a pancake, then guru,  
  
fat buu, Mr. popo, and fat Gotenks ALL body slammed  
  
super 17.he was like paper, after that he absorbed their  
  
energy, then he was stronger, then he made a ball of energy around him and he shot it all around the world,  
  
leaving just west city, then him and super 18 fought some more, there was one more cloud of smoke, and... Super 18 won!!! She beat super 17 but he just transformed back... super 18 gasped, she was surprised to see him still standing,  
  
"how?... why aren't you dead yet?!" she said  
  
"because, I'm the most powerful being in the world!"  
  
Said super 17 "no, I am" said li shenron.  
  
"I'm the oldest in the world" said master roshi.  
  
"I'm the most evil!!!" said super 17.  
  
"All of you, shut up!!!!" said Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta fused with super 18 and became Vandroida 18!!!  
  
Than it and super 17 fought for hours... Vandroida 18 almost killed super 17,  
  
goku, gohan and Goten all surrounded vandroida18,  
  
and gave him more power, enough to kill super 17.  
  
"Wait. Evil or not, I can't kill my brother" said vandroida18. It hugged super 17, and super 17 shot it.  
  
Vandroida18 just laughed. "What can I do to turn super 17 good?" it thought. "Hey! I got it! I'll just keep fighting super 17 until he unfuses, then I'll kill both 17s, then wish them back with the dragon balls, but wish them back good" it thought.  
  
Then it did kill him, and collected six dragon balls,  
  
but master roshi had the last one, and he stole the other 6 and made a wish that he was young again... vandroida18 killed master roshi by using big bang attack.  
  
"MWA HA HA HA HA!" said vandroida18.  
  
Had it turned evil? Yes it had. It killed kami with one punch. it flew to namik and then shot earth with big bang attack, and there was no earth anymore.  
  
Then, it realized that there were no earth dragon balls,  
  
but it knew that there were dragon balls in namik.  
  
hours later, it found all of the namik dragon balls;  
  
it made a wish that android 17 would be brought back to life evil, then he was, he was pure evil!  
  
Then he and vandroida18 teamed up and killed even more! 


	2. Death Of A Hero

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball z or its characters and I never will.  
  
All: who says?  
  
Disclaimer: I do.  
  
Chapter 2: death of a hero...  
  
Goku had escaped the attack, but he was still hurt and he didn't  
have any senzu beans.  
  
So, sadly, after a while he wouldn't be able to make it...  
  
then vandroida18 karate chopped him in half, blood splattered  
everywhere, and then wiped the blood from its hand and onto  
Goku's shirt.  
  
" Ha-ha-ha!!" it said.  
  
"If there's anyway you can beat me, witch I bet there isn't, why  
don't you just try me?!"  
  
"Fine," android17 said. "I will"  
  
"*gasp* what did you just say?!"  
"I said fight me!"  
  
"I never turn down a fight, so fine, I will."  
  
"Good, so let's start, I'll go first."  
"Take THIS!" *punches him*  
  
"You call that a punch? Well I'll show you a punch!" *punches  
through his chest* *17 coughs up blood, then dies*  
  
me: so how did you like it??  
  
17: I didn't like it because I died.  
  
me: well I don't care what you think. 


	3. A False Death

Disclaimer: For the last time, I do NOT own DBZ!! (Or pez) P.S.  
I made up the Kamehameha shield.  
  
Chapter 3: a false death  
  
"No one can beat me!!!" "Oh yeah?" a voice said  
"What was that?" *master roshi stepped in front of it*  
"It was ME!" *cough* *cough*  
  
"but I thought I killed you!"  
"Well you must have thought wrong."  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\ flashback /\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
When Vandroida18 used big bang attack, master roshi  
Used the Kamehameha shield, witch defends someone  
From anything, then used invisibility to make it look  
Like he was killed.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\ end flashback /\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
"And now you die" *throws pez down Vandroida18s  
Throat*  
"I'll be back..."  
  
Me: well, did you like it? Was it Suspenseful?  
r&r please! 


	4. A Bad Dream

Disclaimer: I do not and could not own DBZ!  
  
------------ A Bad Dream ------------  
  
Master Roshi had just awakened from a two day sleep. "What a weird  
dream, I dreamt the dragon balls were destroyed and I was brutally  
murdered." He said.  
"Ahh! I'm in hell! But why be HERE of all places?"  
"Maybe you did something wrong." said Goz, who was an ogre told to  
'keep people in line'.  
"But what did I do wrong?" said Master Roshi.  
"Killed an innocent person." said Goz.  
"What the hell are you talking about?!"  
"The androids are innocent. The real one your after is Cell."  
"But I thought he was dead!"  
"He was, but the androids brought him back with the dragon balls."  
"To hell with them!"  
"You mean us?" said the androids and Cell.  
Then, the killed Goz and ripped out his origins.  
"Ahh! Go to hell!" said Master Roshi.  
"We're already there."  
"Oh, yeah."  
"Oh yeah this!" Cell hands him a porno.  
"Ooh, boobies!" then he watches the tape, witch is really the tape in  
'The Ring'.  
Then the phone rings, and he answers it.  
"Seven days... till your porno arrives." But just then, a drug needle  
shoots out of the phone.  
"I'm seeing weird colors here, guys,"  
"Now's our chance! Kill him!" said Cell. Then, they blew him up like a  
balloon.  
Then he popped and blood and guts splattered everywhere.  
"Ha ha ha!" said Cell...  
  
???: Did you like it? Well? Did ya? 


	5. The Rising

The Rising

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except this fic. Enjoy!

"He's dead..." said Cell.

"Now what do we do? Said Android17.

"Kill!" said Cell.

"No, we already did that." Said Android18

"I was talking about you, 17!" then Cell kills 17 by smashing his head in.

"Nooo!" said 18.

"Do you want to be dead, too?"

"What's that dark figure that's about to kill you and take your power and run away?"  
  
"Too late..." cell falls over with blood rushing out of his head.

"Oh well, I didn't like that hell raiser anyway"

"I wish I had something to do." said 18.

"You said 'I wish!" said... Master Roshi?!

"How the hell did you get here?!"

"You see..."

---FLASHBACK---

"Let's kill him!" said Cell

And that's when Master Roshi quickly switched himself with is twin brother Master Yoshi.

---END FLASHBACK---  
"But..."  
  
"I was also the dark figure."  
  
"Whoa."  
  
"And now you die..."  
  
"Not so fast, I know your plan."  
  
"You..."  
  
"I know that one; too, they're all in this Master Roshi plan book."  
  
"Rise, o great brother!"  
  
"You called, Roshi?"  
  
"Yes, please give me your plan book."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I gave it to that nice lady over there."  
  
"Why the hell did you do that?! She's evil!"  
  
"Oops, sorry."  
  
"Wait, why don't I use an unlisted plan?!"  
  
"And what would that be?" said 18.

"Super Ultimate Hell Bomb!"

"No! You can't do this!"

"And NOW you die!"

"Now we need to wish the others back."  
  
Me: did ya like it? Huh? Huh? Did you? Did you?


	6. Life Is A Great Thing Pt 1

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say it? I do not own DBZ or any kind of dragons' balls!

Author's Note: I'm sorry that I haven't written in a long time, I've just been busy with… well… I just didn't want to write for a long time. But here's chapter six!  
And Koshi is Roshi's brother.

-Chapter Six-

"Say, Koshi, what should we do now that android 18's gone?"  
"Wait, my head, it…Hurts!"  
There stood Koshi, with his body pulsating with power, not knowing what to do.  
"Koshi, what's that on your forehead? Wait, no, it can't be, The Majin symbol!"

"Too…much…power!"

Then Koshi started to attack Roshi.

"I must kill you. It's for your own good."

"Ready, Koshi? Time to die! Ka-me-ha-me-ha!"

He did it. He killed Koshi.

"Now I wish I knew what to do," said Roshi.

"Your wish has been granted," came a voice so loud it hurt.

"What was that? Wait, I've got it! Koshi had the Dragon Balls, but he had hid them, and now I should make a wish that everything was good again!"

"I'll try my best."

Suddenly the charred ground turned into lush and green grass. The torn-down buildings were returned to normal, and the sky was now a clear blue.

"Now I wish the people were alive and good."

"I'll try. And since I haven't made any wishes for people in ten years, I'll give you an extra wish."

"I wish Earth was back and the people were back and were good."

"Your wish has been granted."

Now Roshi went to his ship and such. But when he arrives he does not know what happened there.

"Cell, what the hell are you doing, and how did you get here!"

"Destroying things and I'm not sure."

"Life is a great thing; it should not be used to—"

End chapter


End file.
